


The Wolf’s Old Flame

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, mention of Laura Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Derek finds a White Wolf with glowing red eye, unknown to him it’s {Y/N}.





	The Wolf’s Old Flame

Derek Hale, protector of Beacon Hills was running in the Preserve, chasing something fast and quite evasive, the creature was said to be as

white as snow with demonic glowing eyes, perhaps a werewolf, he jumped the Vervain and was face to face with it, it was a wolf, it’s eyes

were deep blue naturally, but it snarled at him, almost as if upset, he gets on his knees and extends a hand.

 

“ It’s ok.” He told the wolf, it continued to snarl at him, he then made his eyes glow their Beta Blue.

 

“ You can trust me.” Derek told it, the wolf’s eyes glowed Alpha red, he was confused about this, why would an Alpha be in Beacon Hills?

The wolf lets out a slight whimper, almost as if apologizing.

 

“ Can you change back?” He asked it, the white wolf huffs almost as if annoyed, he takes it that the wolf can’t shift back, he stands up,

the wolf watching his movements, almost as if intrigued by him.

 

“ We can go back to my loft, it’s safe there then here.” He told it, he wanted to know who this wolf was or what gender it is, as they

walked, the wolf kept its distance from him.

 

“ Bark once if you are a boy. Bark twice if you are a girl.” He told it, the wolf snarled, the wolf huffed, but barked twice, Derek smiled

at that, soon they reached the loft, the wolf ran up the steps and was at the door of his place, how did it know that.

 

“ Must be by scent.” Derek told himself, he opened the door, the wolf went inside with no problem and looked about.

 

“ Easy there.” Derek told the wolf as she growled at the window, almost as if assessing a threat, but when Derek went to the window,

he saw nothing, the wolf must be paranoid, but the wolf kept growling at the window, snarling and baring its teeth at it.

 

“ You really must be upset about something.” Derek said, he was about to get the wolf to stop, but he sees mountain ash piled up

near the window, the she wolf must be growling at it, he gets a broom and cleans it off, the wolf stopped snarling and just laid on

the floor, Derek could help but smile, he walked over to his bedside and saw a photo of him in New York with his best friend,

{Y/N}, kissing his cheek, he hasn’t heard from her since he came back to Beacon Hills and that was about five years ago.

 

“ I miss you so much.” He whispered as he saw her {H/C} hair blowing in the breeze, her {E/C} eyes were shut, he remembered

that Laura, his sister, had taken that picture, his sister kept badgering him that she would be a good mate for him, but he kept

pushing it off, he wished that he told {Y/N} how he felt before he left for Beacon,  he looked at the wolf, it was asleep, he smiled

at it, but he sees the wolf’s white fur ruffling and shrinking back, the wolf had turned into someone he didn’t expect to see.

 

“ I don’t believe it.” He said with utter awe, there on the floor laid an unconscious {Y/N}, she hasn’t changed, but she was naked,

Derek went to his closet and got a white silk sheet and covered her up, she twitched in her sleep, Derek picked her up and placed

her on the bed, she smiled in her sleep, he inhaled her scent, rain water and lily.  he smiled as she turned in her sleep, but her

eyes opened, she sat up a bit shaken.

 

“ {Y/N}?” He asked as her {E/C} eyes found his green eyes, she relaxed, his leather forest scent infiltrated her nose, he lifted his

hand and carefully placed it on her shoulder.

 

“ Derek?” She asked confused, some of her {H/C} fell upon shoulder, Derek just smiled at her.

 

“ What are you doing in Beacon Hills?” He asked her, she carefully places her head in her hand, almost as if she possessed a

headache.

 

“ Hunters. They burned my place down, I had to run.” She exclaimed as he felt sorry for her, driven out by hunter wasn’t easy

for anybody, he wanted to take her pain away.

 

“ But why here?” He asked as she looked up.

 

“ Because this town is a safe haven for us.” She replied before crying, Derek got on the bed and held her in his arms, hoping that

his scent would calm her down , she soon stopped crying, but Derek didn’t let her go, he wasn’t gonna do that again.

 

“ Derek?” She asked as he lifted her chin, her eyes finding his, he wanted to show he that he could protect her in such a way that

she wouldn’t ever disappear again.

 

“ {Y/N}.” He said with such a way never courted to her before, she then lunged for him, her lips finding his, her scent enveloped

him deeply, he holds her closely, ravishing her scent with his, she carefully uses her claws to tear the Henley off that he is wearing.

 

“ {Y/N}. Let me love you.” He begged her, she wanted him badly, and he was gonna give into her, she lets the silk sheet come off

her body, Derek kisses her skin, letting all the years of loneliness out, she scented it and let him, giving the sense of security he so

desperately seeked.

 

“ Derek, don’t tease me.” She begged quietly, she might be an Alpha, but she was giving Derek control, and he loved it, he lifts her

up carefully and lets his hand maneuver around her body almost as if mapping it for the first time.

 

“ Let me mate you. Let me knot you.” He begged as her scent was so welcoming and so desirable, she nodded at his request, he

losses his pants and boxers, his length twitching with the need to breed her, she got on her back, Derek carefully kisses her, she

moans with such a way that made him harder, his tip leaking fertile precum, he spreads her lower lips and licks a long stripe

there, she moans loudly that it rivaled the sound of her heart.

 

“ Derek, I’m gonna cum.” She cried as he worked her, it was so unknown to her, but she allowed it to unleash, she cried out, Derek

kept licking the savory taste, it’s so sweet and smooth, he just kept licking her deeply till she was shaking.

 

“ You like that?” He asked as she took his head and brought it up to hers, their lips colliding once again, Derek had prepped her

properly, Born Male Were’s had a knot, but never knotted until they found a potential mate, and {Y/N} was the one for him.

 

“ Don’t make me wait.” She growled to him, he smiled at her then enveloped her into a kiss, as his lips found her, his length had

entered her, breaking through something, but {Y/N} didn’t care, she was with Derek, she loved him, he settled deep within her,

the feeling of her soaked walls surrounding his length.

 

“ So good, Derek.” She whimpered as the feeling of something fitting into her so perfectly, she was never tainted with hate or anger,

but only love and sacrifice, Derek placed kisses upon her neck as he began thrusting into her, the feeling was rapid and yet so

welcoming to her, she held him close, his eyes glowing again, his inner wolf wanted to claim this one as his own, {Y/N} mewled

loudly as his cock hit ever single part of her core.

 

“ {Y/N}, I’m gonna knot you.” He growled into her neck, the pace was becoming inhuman but so yearning for such a sweet release,

{Y/N} bared her neck to him, that’s when Derek lost it, he sank wolven teeth into her neck, marking her as his, she cried out, an

orgasm ripped through her, she wanted it to last forever, with her strength, she flipped them, she was on top, suffocating his

length within her, he held her hips, guiding her as her walls enveloped him, he could feel his knot beginning to swell, he quickly

thrusted up.

 

“ DEREK.” She cried as her wolven side took over, his knot caught and she swivels her hips, he groaned, he sat up and enveloped her

in a kiss.

 

“ {Y/N}.” He groaned as he came deep within her, the two panted loudly, the smell of sex was soaked within the air, the two held one

another, deep love could be seen the way they embraced each other.

 

“ I love you so much, Derek.” {Y/N} whispered as he laid down, she laid on top of him.

 

“ I love you too, {Y/N}” He whispered to her, neither wanted the moment to end.


End file.
